Buried Alive
by Boss-Lady
Summary: By day Kagome attends a public school that is a living hell to her, and in the afternoon, she goes home to dress the bodies of the dead in preparation for up coming funerals in her families Funeral Home. That is until she gets a scholarship to Tokyo’s f


Disclaimer: No I do not own Inu-Yasha or anything else I might refer to in here that another company owns so don't sue me!

A/N Thank you for choosing to read this fanfic! I thought of it the other day when I was board hope ya like it!

Buried Alive

Chapter 1: 6 Feet Under

"All right class, that's it for today," my weird math teacher proclaims with excitement as the bell rings. I pick my books in the intention of getting out of class as fast as possible and getting home to help my mother prepare for a funeral tomorrow in which there would be two bodies to get ready instead of one. You see my mother is the owner of the most expensive and grand funeral home in Tokyo. When rich people die most of their families come straight to my Mother for our services. A lot of people also like the fact that the whole family participates in the activities at the home, so we don't have many out side workers. My mother is the soul owner of the place, my older brother Sota and my grandfather help her with the affaires, and a woman named Keade and I take care of the bodies. The Funeral home did belong to my father you see, but he passed away 6 months ago.

"Hello there Kagome, are you busy this weekend. Cause I was going to see if you could go out to lunch with me!" asked a boy in my class named Hojo. He's this really popular boy who all the girls swoon for, every girl except for me that is. Hojo just doesn't get that I'm not interested in a date, and asks me out every weekend. It's beginning to become annoying, but I feel so bad for the poor guy I can't tell him off.

"I'm sorry Hojo-Kun, but I have a double funeral this weekend and am hooked up all day tomorrow." I smile at him as politely as possible and turn to walk out the door. But, just as I think I have freedom at last, my three best friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayume walk up to me and grab me by the shoulders. They push me down the hall to the extremely gross out-of-order girls bathroom that we use as our hide out and force me to sit down on the grimy yellow counter. The bathroom has three stalls with brown doors that are falling of their hinges, and the walls are covered in graffiti. Almost all of the lights are burned out, and the sinks look like they have been there since the 70's due to the yellow color and big green and pink flowers that decorate it.

"Girl why didn't you say "yes" to Hojo's date offer? You never due, and frankly we all think you need a boyfriend badly!" Eri shouts at me. This is so unlike Eri I'm quite taken aback. Me? Need a boyfriend? Yea right in their wildest dreams. I don't _need _a boyfriend to be happy. I'll get a boyfriend when I get out of college and dating won't interfere with my schoolwork. Though it probably wouldn't anyway considering public school classes are too easy for me. For a fact I just got an offer to attend a private school for honor students. And, I got a scholarship!

"Maybe I didn't accept his offer because I don't want a boyfriend!" I say back to them in a "I'm better than that" tone and jump off the counter and make my way toward the door. I really needed to get home!!!!

My friends are smart enough to know I'm really not in the mood to discus this whole subject right now, so they let me go. Walking down the hall I give one last glance to the school I've been attending for two years and walk out the door never to look back. Next week I would be going to Tsumikaru High on a scholarship!

I walked in the normal direction I take home everyday, but halfway home I heard a strange noise in an ally near me. It was a sort of muffled cry. I knew that you're really not supposed to walk into dark allies at anytime of day, but I decided to go check it out because I was a black belt in karate. Walking down the ally I almost passed what I was looking for. Huddled up in a little ball next to a trashcan was a little boy crying into a sweater.

"Are you okay?" I question the boy bending down and putting my hand on his shoulder. The boy looks up at me and I realize he's actually about 17. My age at that matter! He quickly stands up and wipes the tears off his face.

"I'm fine thank you very much!" he says in a snooty "leave me alone" tone. He turns to walk out of the ally but I stop him.

"Wait I know you don't I?" now that he was standing he looked very familiar.  
"You were at my funeral home yesterday weren't you? You have a funeral scheduled for tomorrow right?" I felt kind of bad for the kid. If it was the boy from yesterday, then he had lost both his mother and father in a fire two days ago, and his mother was burned to a crisp.

"Y-yes I was at a funeral home yesterday." The boy said turning around to look at me. He looked a little less hostile and he even started walking toward me.

"Yes now I remember you!" I exclaimed. "I'm Kagome Higurashi the daughter of Mrs. Higurashi. I was just about to head over there to get everything ready. Are you okay?"

"Not really." The boy said with honesty. He looked tiered, and he also looked like he needed a bath and some food.

"Well, why don't you walk home with me and tell me about it, and you can stay at our house for a while if you'd like. You look like you need somewhere to stay." The boy's eyes brightened and a smile crossed his face.

"You'd really let me stay with you for a few days? I appreciate it. The only place I've had to go since my parents died two days ago was school. I go to Tsumikaru High, where do you go?" He questioned me. Now it my turn for big eyes. I took the guy by the wrist and pulled him out into the street where I turned to him.

"Let's just say as payment for living in our house, you have to show me around my new school!" I said spinning in happy circles. 'My first friend at a new school!' I thought with glee. "As of Monday I'll be going to Tsumikaru on a scholarship program for students in public schools with a 4.0 GPA and above average IQ!" I proclaim proudly as we walk up the street toward home

I guess my first day at school would be better than expected. I already had a friend to rely on! I hoped beyond hope that private school would be more fun than public school was!

Sorry about such a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. I know I never read this part but please review!!!!

Chapter 2: Flower Fun


End file.
